


Ar lasa mala revas

by MayuTheCookie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First long story in a while, M/M, Rite of Tranquility, please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Lavellans, Daeron and Lealel, will be at the conclave when everything goes to hell. What can they do, when one of them becomes a symbol and the other is made tranquil at the tender age of six? Will they find a way to run away from all that, or do they fight their way to freedom? And fall in love with someone who will accept them for what they are? And what is this about Tranquility being curable? </p><p>((My first long dragon age story, I'm not so good at English but I do hope that there won't be too many mistakes... thank you for reading, I love you ♥))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar lasa mala revas

"Gah!" Daeron screamed into the night. His sister, Lealel, stirs and mumbles in her sleep. Twisting a little, she opens her eyes and looks at her brother. 

"What? What happened?" She murmurs, sleep evident in her voice.

"Nothing," says Daeron, "go to sleep, Da'lath'in." He moves a little, opens his arms and invites his sister into his embrace. 

"Well, I dreamed about a big black wolf!" She explains to him with a smile on her face. "Do you think mae will let me hunt with her sometime?" She adds and then yawns. Daeron chuckles and cuddles her closer to his body, murmuring to her.

They always slept like that, cuddled close to each other, but what could you expect? Lealel was a year younger than Dareon, only a six year old, while he managed to discover his magic when he was less than five. A miracle, they called him. Since he was the only one who could use magic, Lealel was beginning her training to become a ranger. Both their parents have been proud of them, but they had to attend to matters of another clan so it was just Daeron and Lealel in the aravel. 

All of a sudden, murmurs were heard. Lealel sat up and slowly opened the doors of the aravel only to feel a metal glove grasp her neck tightly, almost breaking it. She screeches and delivers a kick to the offending person who held her. As she fell down to the ground with a thud other elves woke and jumped to arms. Daeron tried to get to his sister in time, only to find that doors of the aravel became stuck. He began to try and break them.

Little elf slowly rose to her feet and began coughing, almost getting hit in the face again. Tears appeared in her eyes, yet she found enough courage to look at the bandits who were attacking them. Templars. One of them had a strange parchment in his hand and when he saw her he quickly tried to find a way to get to her. 

"This one! She must be the bloody mage of this group, get her!"

Daeron was scared, he screamed at the top of his lungs, his seven year old body wasn't able to break the door. Managing to make a small stone fist thanks to the flower pot inside, he smashed it against the doors. Nothing. He tried and tried again, and when it worked and he jumped out everything was still.

Templar caught Lealel by her leg and pulled her to him, holding the strange parchment on her forehead. "No! No! _Stop _! NO!" Small white haired girl screamed so pitifully. Then nothing. No sound came from her lips, from her throat. Four templars survived from eight, and they were executed by arrows or swords and daggers. Keeper Deshanna swiftly ran to Lealel's side, only to fall on her knees. "Ir abelas... Ma'da'ean... " Keeper hugged her close to her body, her shaking shoulders explaining that she's crying. Daeron slowly crept to them, watching out for blood and spilled guts on the ground.__

__His little sister, covered in blood that wasn't hers, was looking at him. Her eyes were empty. A big sun was scorched in her forehead. A tranquil. Daeron fell to his knees and shook._ _

__' _It is my fault._ '_ _

**Author's Note:**

> da'lath'in - little heart, endearment for someone who is soft spoken , emotional, carry-heart-on-my-sleeve type  
> mae - mom  
> Ir abelas... Ma'da'ean - forgive me, my little bird


End file.
